Fantastic
by Megaroxalways
Summary: Roxanne finds a homemade cassette tape in the invisible car... but what use would her genius boyfriend have for a cassette tape? My first fan fiction, and it's a fun little one shot! Please review! I do not own Megamind or any songs mentioned.


Roxanne walked through the huge garage of the not-so-evil-lair and slid into the invisible car, glancing over her Instagram feed. She'd been certified for some time now, as Metro City's most popular reporter, but she'd only recently gained substantial popularity as both a mainstream reporter _and_ Megamind's girlfriend. It had irked her at first, but now she figured the news she shared would be farther spread than ever.

She shoved the keys in the ignition and her phone in her pocket mindlessly, but was caught off guard by the dashboard that had seemingly been attacked by sticky notes. A bright red one with black ink all over it screamed about the knob to turn the car invisible and visible, another few notes sharply indicated the speedometer. There must have been at least ten others, but Roxanne was having none of it. She grabbed them up in fistfuls and flung them out the still-open car door. Clearly the fates were with her that day, because Minion and his laundry basket got showered with the notes.

"Tell Megamind that it wasn't even a ticket, it was a onetime WARNING!" She all but snarled at the bewildered fish.

"It was a well-deserved warning that was issued to _someone_ who was being reckless!" Megamind called back from behind the huge robot he was tinkering with.

"I think it's safe to say that Sir is just worried about you," Minion ventured, knocking a yellow sticky note off his dome.

"I'm sure," she grumbled, slamming the door. She barely gave Minion time to get out of the way before she flew out of the garage. Who did he think he was, acting like she didn't know anything? Screw his perfect record or whatever other excuse he wanted to throw at her. He was the one that made her mad enough to need a drive in the first place! Sure, it had been a small fight, and it was more of her workday pouring into it, but the post-its were too far…

Enough of this, she thought. She needed some music. She rolled to a stop at the end of the not-so-evil lair's driveway and jabbed the radio on button. Instead of her favorite pop radio station, she was met with a screaming loud clap track. The volume of whatever song it was was crushing her chest, and in a frenzy she pushed every button the radio had to offer, eventually ejecting the tape and giving her a chance to turn down the volume. "What could he have _possibly_ been playing that loud?!" she complained, rubbing her ears. This was clearly more important than being early to work, so she threw the car into park before pulling the tape out of the player.

"All the high-tech materials in the world and his radio has a cassette player…" She flipped the tape over. To her confusion, the only marking it had was the word 'Fantastic' scrawled on it in Megamind's horrid handwriting. "Fantastic? Really?" Roxanne rolled her eyes, but put it back into the player after ensuring that it was turned down this time. She rewound it as much as it would go, and pulled into the street while the tape was stuttering before playing. "Let's see what passes as fantastic these days…"

Expecting one of Megamind's favorite heavy metal songs (yes, heavy metal. She could barely stand it) or something of the like, she was surprised to hear Minion's voice.

"…So we're replacing the expletive with 'fantastic', Sir?"

"Yes, Minion, keep up! Come on, the song is starting…"

The same clap track that had scared the wits out of Roxanne began. "…Uptown Funk? Are you _kidding_ me?" She was trying her hardest to stay mad, but it was surprisingly hard with Megamind and Minion bluffing their way through the first verse of Uptown Funk at the top of their lungs. By the time she was downtown, she was rolling her eyes harder than she ever had before. They didn't even know the words! But she was just getting to the chorus. Megamind's voice took over that of his companion rather quickly as the most overplayed part of the song began.

Megamind's voice rang out "I'm too hot!" followed by a "He's fantastic!" from Minion. Roxanne was thankful for the red light she was pulling up to, because her laughing took over everything else that was going on. They were only getting louder and more off key as the song went on, complete with Megamind basically screaming a " _Fish_ hit your hallelujah!" and the corresponding squawk from Minion. All post-it notes were forgotten as Roxanne fought back tears from laughing so hard in the KMCP parking garage.

She wiped away the bit of leaky mascara from under her eyes as she speed-dialed the top number in her phone. It took a few rings, but Megamind picked up.

"Okay, I'm sorry if you thought that the notes were over the top, but-"

"I love you, Megamind," Roxanne interrupted.

"…I love you too, but, I thought you were mad?"

"I was, but you've already managed to cheer me up," She couldn't keep back a laugh as the horrible vocals from the song replayed in her mind. "Tell Minion he's a great singer for me," Roxanne goaded when she was getting confused silence instead of the response she wanted.

"What- MINION THE TAPE HOW COULD-" and his shouts were punctuated by what could've only been him dropping the phone. Roxanne laughed at her beau once more, and headed into work with a smile on her face.


End file.
